1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ratchet wrench, and more particularly to a ratchet wrench having a sealing structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional ratchet wrench has an oil seal to prevent the dust or particles from entering the inner space of the ratchet wrench so as to provide a dustproof effect. However, the oil seal cannot be positioned rigidly and stably, thereby decreasing the sealing effect. In addition, the oil seal is easily worn out during a long-term utilization.